Topsy Turvy
by Fenri5
Summary: Someway or another, a villain from another world ends up in Gotham where, well, all of this is supposed to be in comics and movies. Hopefully the crime lives up to her expectations. maybe Joker/OC


**Holy what the hell is this lol.**

**I wanted to write a fic about my 'fictional self' meeting the uh love of my life.**

ಠ_ಠ

**Please read even though its hard to understand at the moment.**

**Jigsaw looks like myself irl, so maybe thats why I didn't explain her well. **

**Oh and she's a demon which will be clarified later if people review. 3**

* * *

Fuzz.

All fuzz.

Slowly, careful now. She'd use her arms to lever her body, rising slowly. What had happened? Was she concussed? The bastard who did this will be sorry, oh, very sorry indeed...

But what's that smell?

That smell...

Her city never had a smell like this. This was almost...sour?

Shakily standing on her feet, she moved outside, leaving her belongings where they laid.

Looking out, red eyes caught focus of a very familiar city. Maybe. No? Yes. This guy'll know.

She quickly walks to a broken looking gentleman, dressed in rags.

Against the wall now. "Where are we?"

It was meant to be a shout, but came out more as a pleased purr.

"G-gotham. Please lady don't hurt me!" he yelped, throwing his hands up as a shield. He'd need something better than that.

But it was too late.

Jigsaw turned on her heels, dropping to her knee's almost instantly. Her arms moved to grip the back of her head, eyes wide as plates.

"GOTHAM?!" her grin spread wide, almost to impossible lengths. "No. NO WAY!"

The Narrows were filled suddenly with eerie laughter.

Laughter that seemed all too familiar, but from the wrong person.

* * *

Quiet in Arkham.

Very quiet. Joker got shut back in here, but this guy assumed it wouldn't be for too long. Not too long before he broke out, causing hell again, like always.

At least that's what Crane thought. Scarecrow. Whoever he was.

"Check." he murmured to his playmate. Some inmate. It didn't matter who it was, they were insignificant.

The other grumbled some curse words probably but he paid no mind.

Beep. Buzzer. Time to work.

Work was also boring.

Entertainment came short here unless it was in the form of fights and breakouts.

Usually Jonathan had a harder time with this than the Joker though. He didn't have that..touch ya know?

He kind of cared about possibly failing and getting manhandled. He's a scrawny lad, so no need to try and put himself in harms way right?

As they were in transition, he glanced at the Joker's cell. Not enough guards eh?

There were several. He was close enough to hear the clown cat-calling to the guards, but everyone around the cell was pretty experienced in such behavior and continued to ignore him.

He could only imagine how infuriating.

Then, something happened.

Now he wasn't sure quite yet what it was, but it made him stop, holding up their line.

Someone had come to yell at him for his lack of movement, but he merely ignored it. He was good at ignoring stupid people.

Eventually others looked, and followed his example.

All the guards that were at Joker's cell suddenly vanished. Yes, they ran down the hall, but what could be even more dangerous than leaving his cell unguarded?

He even saw Joker stick his face close to the bars, peering out with as much as he could. He also looked pretty pissed. To be expected, the clown is an attention whore.

Next, it was almost comical, but there was cliché bodies being thrown back down the hall from where they came. And they were dead, yeah.

Woah.

Like, they were DEAD dead. Overkill even. They had big cuts. Not little ones, like the Joker does with his silly baby knife, but this looked like a chainsaw almost. These guys were ripped and torn. And, as you can imagine, blood everywhere.

Insides trailed out almost like streamers.

Oh no, can't start talking like him...

* * *

Joker had recently been brought back to Arkham by his baby Bats. It's whatever, he let him as far as he's concerned.

It's all good fun!

Joker breaks out, they fight, he kills a few people, back to Arkham and repeat.

And, ya know, he was Arkhams most dangerous. Maybe self proclaimed, but it was true. He got all the attention. And it made him roar with laughter.

So many men to keep one little funny guy in line.

HAH! What a joke!

"...and the guy said, 'you'll just shine it away when I walk over!' HAH! HAHAHAHA!" he rolled around on the padded cell, and he could barely make out a little 'heh' from one of the guards.

And then the sound of him getting scolded.

"It's just a little fun." Joker smirked from within his prison.

He closed his eyes for a second, and before he knew it, he heard scuffling and a bunch of walkie talkies going off. Hm, whatever for?

He imagined them to stay, but instead, they took off towards the public entrance to Arkham.

WHAT.

The nerve?!

He immediately sat up and stood, trying to look out of the bars to catch a glimpse.

Silence.

More silence.

Dragged on until someone was thrown. Oh, it's one of the boys. Too bad he saw a glimpse. He couldn't look directly to the floor on this one. It's the way the cell window is angled.

By the sound, he anticipated several more being thrown. But wow, who could pull of work like that?

Yeah, exactly. Himself. The Joker.

By this time, yells and fights were breaking out among the inmates in the recreational room. He could hear them. They must have had a better view.

Then a buzz.

The sprinkler system in the halls turned on, spraying water. Fire alarm? That means..

The doors slammed open.

The Joker walked out slowly. He also pulled his arms loose of his strait jacket. Bout time, those things hurt.

He put a hand on the door, peering past with interest.

* * *

Not quite the savior he imagined when he saw guards gutted on the floor and the laughter of someone whose clearly lost their marbles.

Even Joker seemed a little taken back at this.

Just a girl. Leaning on the door out of here. She was angled almost in a slumped way, legs barely balancing her. The door frame was the only thing holding her up.

Her face is what made him realize just how dangerous she was.

Eyes full of blood and a smile that could rival the Joker's.

In her left hand, also angled onto the doorframe, was a scythe. Crane felt a twitch of anger at this. Shouldn't a scythe kind of be his thing?

Her's didn't look normal though, now that he looked. It almost looked like a chainsaw...shaped like a scythe? It even had an engine.

"Arkham." she breathed.

Her voice sounded so young. She looked to be even in her teens. Nineteen maybe? As for the rest of her, well, to sum it up, she was quite attractive. Not in the slightest intimidating if she hadn't just made cheap work of the guards of Arkham.

And that smile...

Something seemed not right though. Those red, cat-like eyes and pointed nails might have had something to do with it.

She finally straightens, showing that she really is, well, pretty short. About 5'3".

"Where is everyone that I know?" she says to the atmosphere, bouncing down the hallway with a kick in her step.

When she looks us over, her eyes graze over the Joker's cell, but they land on myself. Her eyes go wide. As if she knew me?

"Jonathan. Crane." she says in a raspy, deeper voice than I'd expect from a girl so little.

Suddenly, she breaks into a run, dropping her weapon, and flinging her arms around me. Just as a reaction, I almost close my arms around her to prevent this fragile thing from falling, but that grip wasn't loosening.

"It's so cool to meet you." she pulls her face back, and that crazy smile is lost and replaced with a more innocent one this time around. "I still can't believe I'm here!"

"U-uh...who are you?"

She completely ignores the question, dropping off and turning to stare at the rest of the inmates around. She claps her hands together, smiling to the crowd.

"Now whereeeee is he?" she asks, staring around with that innocent smile.

"Who?" he comes up behind her, giving this little girl the craziest confused look.

She turns, smile gone and, well, almost frowning. "The Joker. He didn't escape recently did he?" while I composed myself, she says mainly to herself, "I know mostly where he'd hide anyways."

"What?!"

He steps out of his cell, looking mad as hell. The girl doesn't move and lets her eyes slide back down to a sinister level and that smile, the less innocent one, was back.

* * *

She had no idea how she ended up in this world that she longed for since she was small, but it was so grand. Everything was where it should be.

Shit, she already met Scarecrow. And, as she knew, he was a handsome bastard but the one who took the cake was standing right there.

Right.

FUCKING THERE.

And he seemed to be not so happy she knew so much about his little hidey holes.

"Hello there." she mimics, as he says to Lau when Joker breaks him out.

The Joker jumps back for a moment at this, but is quick to recover and continues glaring holes into her head.

"Who are you? Have you been, uh, watching me?" he starts to walk forward, gesturing with his hands.

"Kind of. I'm sort of an admirer." Jigsaw mimics his gestures, and she can see him grinding his teeth for the control.

"Admirer? Well, come give papa a hug." he holds out his arms, but clearly with sinister intentions.

Jigsaw thinks for a second. She already knows what's under that sleeve, but she is also not very fragile. Wouldn't be much of a demon if she was. And so she, very much selling it by throwing her arms in the air, runs straight for him.

Crane holds out an arm as if to stop her, but is too late. He see's Joker's arms twist a little and slips out the shiv.

Jigsaw see's this all, as cliché as it sounds, in slow motion and drops to her knee's. She slides under the Joker, but grabs his arm and takes it with her. All in all, she makes him slam right down on his back.

She jumps right back up, but the Joker lays there for a little bit. Mouth slightly agape and such.

"You insult me." she leans over him, hands on her hips. "I probably know more about you than yourself. Not to mention I am stronger. You cannot tear me down with half-assed shanks and shit."

By now the Joker is looking up at her face. "Who are you? And how do you know so much about me you little shit!"

"Believe what you will, but I am from a different world. Don't get me wrong, I am human-esque but all this." she waves with her arms. "Gotham and whatnot. These are like, well, comic books and movies for my world. Your fiction."

Crane is already calculating. The Joker is laughing hysterically.

"Don't believe me?" she tosses the Joker back his shiv. Crane looks up at this too.

"Stab me." she stands straight, arms folded.

"I wouldn't want to hurt that-ah, pretty little face darling." he mocks, smiling underneath the mask of white.

"You won't." she smiles back, making the man angry.

When the knife goes in, she doesn't flinch. When she is just sitting there staring, Joker growls and in his anger, twists the shiv.

When he pulls out, still nothing. She lifts up her shirt, and reveals that there is nothing but blood where it had poured out, but the wound itself is closed.

"Oh." Crane whispers to himself while the Joker drops his knife, and stares at it where it laid.

**I also now realized the point of view is going everywhere I'm so sorry.**


End file.
